In Love With The Opposite Salvatore
by PeaceAndLoveX0X0
Summary: What if Elena stayed broken up with Stefan in 1X11? What if Damon did some fooling around with Elena instead of Kelly in 1X16? No longer a one-shot
1. Changing Surroundings

**Elena's P.O.V**

**7:24 PM,Mystic Grill**

I'm at The Grill, out of a great level of boredom. I usually never go to alone, but ever since Stefan and I broke up, I've had nothing to do but mourn. But of course, someone who I'm not too excited to see right now decides to join me.

**Damon.**

He sits down, a seat in between us, he has black shades on, and his signature jacket. He doesn't look at me.

"What's up with the glasses inside?" I point out.

"My eyes are a little sensitive today." He mumbles. "Bourbon." He says to the bartender.

"Want to know a secret, Damon?" I ask, trying to make his obviously fake sadness go away.

"And what would that secret be, Gilbert?" He asks with a smirk.

"I love to see men drown there sorrows, it's so sexy." I confessed.

"It's more like, nursing my wounds." Is he really not over Katherine yet? Or is he just trying to get into my pants? Typical Damon either way.

"So have you gotten back together with Saint Stefan yet or is he rejecting you?" He asks me. I wouldn't forgive Stefan that easily…

"Actually neither, he wants me back, I'm rejecting him." I answer his question. "You can't be with someone if you can't trust them, right?" I put another question down.

"I guess you could be right, in, a couple ways." He says with a grin.

"Hey, I'm conscious about trusting people, is that a problem to you?" I ask him, he still has that signature smirk on his face. God that's sexy.

_Stop it, Elena! You are not ready to rebound! Especially not with Damon, or am I? No! I'm not into Damon! Not at all! _

"Nope, not at all. But to some people it might be a problem." He said moving to sit next to me.

"Ugh, I need to take the night off tonight." I spilled out. "Beer." I demanded to the bartender.

"That's the spirit!" Damon said with a smile. "Planning on getting drunk tonight?" He asked me.

"I can't believe I'm saying this, but I hope so." I said to him.

"Oh great, now I can get you to sleep with me." He said, looking drunk already.

"No!" I yelled playfully smacking his arm. "I am not sleeping with you tonight!" I finished, lightly laughing.

"Hey! I was just kidding! Calm down!" He said calmly.

Looking at my beer, I said "Wow, this is not gonna end well."

"Can't wait." Damon said raising his eyebrows.

We toasted, and then drank our beverages

Well tonight's going to be…interesting

**8:46 PM, Mystic Grill**

"The remains of the shaky ground I walk on are about to go kaboom." Damon said looking totally wasted. He turns to face me and says "Let's get hammered." I couldn't agree more.

"Let's!" I manage to say. We both drink another shot, making it our, what? Second? Third? I don't keep track. But it's been a lot.

"Woo!" I screech. I laugh and we drink more shots.

**10:17 PM, Mystic Grill**

"Oh my GOD I am so wasted!" I slur out.

Damon laughs and then says "I know! I'm with you on that!"

He picked up a cherry, and took off the stem, he then asked me. "You know how to tie a cherry stem with your tongue?"

I took the stem out of his hand, and put it in my mouth, then opening my mouth to reveal a perfectly tied stem.

"Oh my goodness." He mumbles, and then takes the hanging stem out of my mouth with his. He then continues. "That's amazing." He said with the stem in his mouth.

**11:22 PM, Salvatore Boarding House**

I had a glass of whiskey in my hand. I asked him "What are we gonna do? This one," I pointed to myself "Is bored."

He takes the glass out of my hand, and says, "I'm going to this." He kisses me. No Elena, you're still a little sober, you can fight this, but ugh, no, it just feels so right. I melt into the kiss, signaling him I'm not gonna pull back. As he pulls back for a brief second and kisses me again, he backs me into the wall, and pushes me onto it gently. He begins to take my jacket off, revealing my very revealing lace tank top. My arms stay on his shoulders. He stops kissing me, and looks tempted at my uncovered neck, he then says,  
"Elena, do you want to do this? Or are you just drunk?" He asks me. Okay, truth time.  
"I do want this to happen, Damon, you're not my rebound, or my second choice. Now shut up and kiss me." I say to him. He immediately gets my message and crashes his lips onto mine, like it's been ages since we kissed each other, but, it's only our, what, third? I have no idea.

I turn and pin him against the wall, and he picks me up, my legs tightened around his waist, He kisses my neck, and down my chest. I hear the door open. Oh no.

"Elena?" I hear a voice say, I recognize it. **Stefan**. Crap.

"Damon?" I hear another voice say. Caroline. Double crap.

I turn my face to see Stefan, Matt, and Caroline, all but Matt confused faces.

He lowers me and I stare at Stefan, saying nothing.

"What did you do to her?" Stefan yells, walking over to him and me.

"Nothing! She was all over me!" Damon says, being very correct. But Stefan, knowing Damon, and me, obviously did not believe this.

"She was not!" Stefan shouted. "Elena, please tell me he's obviously lying!" He said getting in my face.

"He's not lying." I say quietly.

Stefan explodes. "What are trying to do Elena?!" He asks, or, yells. "Use him as a rebound?"

"No, Stefan! I can actually like him, you know!" I shout at him.

"You know what? Whatever. You're most likely going to sleep with him tonight, and then regret it the next day and come back to me anyway." He says to me.

He then turns and walks away with Caroline glaring at me, and Matt, looks utterly confused.

Me and Damon stand there in silence for about a minute. Then Damon finally breaks the silence.

"Hey, I'm sorry if I was forcing myself on you-" I interrupt him by crashing my lips onto his, silencing that statement he was saying, forever.

His arms held my waist, while my hands messed up his, already messed up, jet black hair. My hands make their way down to the hem of his shirt, he raised his arms, our lips not separating, and I slipped the shirt over his head. When his shirt is fully off, I stare at his gorgeous, toned, muscular chest. Damon, noticed this,

"You like what you see?" He asked with a smirk on his face, man I love that smirk.

"Very." I answer, and continue kissing him.

He breaks the kiss, about a minute of making out, and asks me. "Mind if I use my vampire speed to get us upstairs?"  
"Sure." I say. He then picks me up bridal style. He speeds us upstairs, into his big room. It felt like nothing.

He sets me down on the floor, feet first, our lips not breaking contact. I take off my shirt about a minute later, Damon not even expecting it. He stared at my, very red, lace bra, and then kissed down my neck, causing me to softly moan. As his mouth gets higher, they finally meet mine. As we stumble over to the bed, we continue to kiss, sheading clothing as we go. When I finally fell onto the king sized bed Damon being on top of me, we were both left in only our under garments. My hands rested on his neck, as he kissed me. As our kisses got more heated, he could tell I was about to run out breath, so he broke the kiss, and moved his lips to my chest. I moaned as he did.

His lips met my stomach, as he got lower. He kept them there for quite a while, torturing me, god I felt like I was going to explode. I moaned in relief as he started to move his lips up to finally meet mine, our tongues fighting for dominance, of course, he won the battle.

I finally am giving in

I'm in love with Damon.

**So, did you like it? I was just watching season 1 again, and I was on episode 16, where Ashley and Damon had they're little "interaction" and then I just thought, hmm. What if that was Elena? And then I thought of this! You want me to continue? Review!**

**-L**


	2. A Romantic Get Away

**Elena's P.O.V**

I couldn't have had a better night in my life.

I was the first to wake up, birds chirping, and Damon's arms around me, it was all a perfect "morning after"

I heard Damon move, and I closed my eyes shut pretending I was still asleep; I wanted to see what he would do. When I felt more motion on the bed, I soon felt Damon's eyes on me. I then felt his lips on my shoulder, pressing small butterfly kisses on it.

I could feel his mouth get close to my ear, "Elena." He cooed as if he were waking me up on Christmas morning.

I mumbled random syllables and then he got the memo that I was up. He kissed my neck as he buried his head into the crook of it. I decided to give in.

"Damon." I muttered to him, he stopped kissing my neck and gently tightened his grip on me.

"Well good morning to you too!" He said pretending he was offended, I always despise sarcasm, but when Damon uses sarcasm, it's sexy as hell.

I turned to face him; he began messing with my hair, like all romantic guys do. I didn't want to bring this up, but I had to. "What are we going to tell Stefan?" He groaned, I continued. "Hey, we have to tell him something, I just want to get over with this talk now."

He sighed. "Well," he started, staring at his fingers tangled in my hair. "I really don't know when to tell him, but if you want to tell him today, hey, I'm not stopping you."

"I do want to tell him sometime today…" I trailed off, looking away.

He gently took my chin with his hand. "If you want to tell him together, I'm completely fine with doing that."

"He already suspects that we slept together." I slowly look away, but then gained my focus back. "I just think if you were there when I told him I still wanted to be with you, he'd get…" I didn't know how to finish my sentence.

"Rough." He finished for me.

"Yes." I clarified.

"Well," he got up and began redressing. "Tell you what, how about you and me go downstairs, make some breakfast, and hope Stefan doesn't come home?"

"That sounds nice." I said, smiling.

When we both got fully dressed (that is me in Damon's shirt and Damon in some comfy clothes to wear around the house.) he made us pancakes, and luckily now Stefan, but I spoke too soon on that.

Damon and I were near the door, and we were talking about how amazing last night was, his arms were around my waist and my arms rested on his neck, and we ended up kissing. But if as on cue, we heard the door open, and guess who it was?

**Stefan.**

We only noticed when he cleared his throat, and we stopped kissing to see a very angry Stefan glaring at us. It was just awkward silence, which Stefan decided to break.

"So you two did sleep together?" He said, as if he were clueless. "I expected that." He continued on. "Elena, let me know when you realize what is right in front of you and you're ready to come back to it." After his little statement he closed the door.

"And where is he going to go?" I asked turning my head to look at Damon.

"My bets are on Caroline's house." I started to look at him funny. "What? Their like BFF's, he goes there whenever he pretty much wants to clear his head."

"I didn't know him and Caroline were that much of friends."

He smirked. "Well, they are." He thought of what to say. "Who knows? Maybe they'll end up dating!"

"They're like the two main people that hate us as a couple." My facial expression changed to a smirk. "Maybe if they become a couple they'd leave us alone!"

"Hey, I know this is a pretty stupid question to ask, but, when Stefan made his little statement earlier, you didn't listen to him, right?" Damon asked.

"Right." I confirmed.

After that, he leaned down and kissed me lightly, his hand caressing my cheek. He pulled back after a couple seconds.

"I know you won't say this back for a while, and I completely respect that, but I love you, Elena." Damon said to me with a serious face on.

After he said that I hugged him, and we remained in that position for a while.

**Damon's P.O.V**

Elena and I were just sitting on the couch, cuddling, when it came to me.

We really need a vacation.

"Hey, Elena?" I asked her as I stroked her hair.

"Yeah?" She answered.

"I was thinking." I started. "We should maybe have, you know, a vacation."

"Meaning?" She asked.

"Meaning we could get a full week away from Stefan and his criticism. And we could ignore all his calls, just you and me against the world." I said, knowingly.

"And where do you have in mind?" She asked.

"I have no idea yet…" I trailed off, but then came back in. "Suggestions?"

"Las Vegas?" She suggested.

"Too much drinking, not enough romance." I said, man, I sound like a girl.

"You sound exactly like me Damon." She said, smiling. "New York?"

"It's too cold up there at this time of year."

"Los Angeles?"

"No."

"Chicago?"

"No."

"China?"

"Hell no! Too many people speaking gibberish."

I then thought of the perfect place.

"I know this is very far away, and we may not find to many English speaking people, but what about Paris?"

"Damon!" She said surprised. "The city of love?" She continued. "I didn't know you would ever want to go there."

"Well," I put my arm around her. "Now I do. And in Paris we're going to be so in **love **that Stefan's won't even notice we're gone."

"I'll start packing tomorrow." She spoke, grinning.

"Trust me, this will be the best trip of your life, you'll never want to go back go Mystic Falls **ever**." I said leaning closer to her.

"Can we?" She said jokingly leaning in more so our lips were centimeters a part.

She kissed me briefly, and then we proceeded back to me holding her, in complete peace and silence.

It could never be more peaceful.


End file.
